Clairvoyance
by husmcn
Summary: For centuries, the Laimos race has been halved due to contrasting views. But what will happen when, by chance, those two halves are brought together again? Will there finally be peace, or will a war arise? Rated M for a reason. Vamp story.
1. Chapter One: Prologue

**I know, I've been gone forever and _now_ I think of coming back? I get it, but things happen and people change. Honestly, I didn't even think I'd ever come back to writing, but hell, I miss it.**

**I've decided to come back first finishing Clairvoyance, except I wasn't exactly super happy about how it was written. So, it's been tweaked. Most of the story line will stay the same, but the writing will change for the most part.**

**Can't say how often I'll update, but I'll do my best for weekly ones. Also, no beta, so any mistakes are mine. Ah well.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. Not me.**

* * *

"_In a world where one kingdom has been divided into two. Two of the undead from both halves shall meet and become one.__They will end the division, bringing peace to both lands. And in death, they shall be reborn."_

_As spoken by Sybil on this date of September 13th, 1512_

~ϿϾ~

Many millennia ago, a time when the powerful Greek Gods ruled our world, our kind was created.

The great Goddess Lamia, daughter of King Belus of Egypt and granddaughter of the great Poseidon, committed acts of which none knew the result. Ancient scrolls tell of Lamia's secret affair with Zeus, which once exposed led Hera to wreak havoc upon the Goddess in the most merciful means possible. Having her spawn murdered by Hera's hands set off her own rage, forcing her to devour other children. Though Zeus had given her the ability to remove her eyes, said to have been for the purpose of appeasing Lamia in her grief over the loss of her offspring, the blood of the innocent flowing through the Goddess had not yet been eliminated. Rather, the blood had turned the Goddess into someone else. _Something _else. Though the Goddess had not known at the time what she had become, later stories tell of what she had created.

_Vampires_.

Since Babylonian times, legends of our kind have been spread from human to human. Fear gripped young children when they heard of the blood-drinking creatures that would haunt their dreams. Stories would be heard of humans being visited by beautiful beings only to suddenly wake up, ignorant of their experiences before but finding two faint marks on their necks. And now, even in present time, portrayals of vampires are presented through fiction writing and Hollywood films.

Little did these naïve humans know that their fairy tales were all but fictional.

Vampires are not the creatures of legends – they are real and living among the humans who remain oblivious. But, it is obvious why this has happened for years without any alarms. In our neutral form, we look just as any other human. Well, with a few beneficial upgrades here and there. We are graced with impeccable beauty. Though not seen just by passing by, our strength is not to be challenged. Only an idiotic human being would try, and they'd just be signing their life over. Basically, it's suicide.

And as with all races, we are… _graced_ with our own monarchy. Centuries ago, Carlisle, one of the oldest and most feared of our kind, created the kingdom and solely began his reign by establishing the rigid vampire laws in order to keep our race alive. Well, alive though we were all already dead. His followers admired and respected him for all that he had accomplished, even until this very day. However, with all great leaders, there is evil. If vampires were malicious, then Carlisle had to have been the cruelest of all. His selfishness may have been one of the main reasons he still had his place on the high throne; his ideologies were nothing but heartless. In addition to ruling the entire vampire population, he had created a handful of rules for all to obey.

The rules were simple:

If you exposed yourself or the vampire race, you would be killed.

When Carlisle chooses your mate and you refuse his demands, you will face immense consequences.

Vampires could not change a human. A changed human, as well as his creator, would be killed immediately.

The last, yet possibly the most crucial rule: if you had been blessed with power, you would immediately bring yourself to Carlisle and if offered, agree to a seat on the Council. If by chance you refused, you were considered an enemy of the entire vampire race. You were not banished mercifully, but rather wiped of your existence. Painfully.

But of course, rules were meant to be broken.

A group of other vampires were created a few centuries after Carlisle's reign – they called themselves the Rogues, and they did just as any rebellious groups were known for. They rebelled against the laws Carlisle created, and strived to create any sort of disruption for the kingdom that they could, with the ultimate goal being to end Carlisle's reign with an even bigger and stronger army. The Rogues would live a life without rules. Living the life that a vampire _should_.

Free and immoral.

No leader enjoys having his own kind rebel after his own long established laws and lifestyles, and Carlisle was no exception. Under his rule, if a Rogue happened to be caught, they were to be brought to him immediately. Once captured, the kindest reception a Rogue could ask for was immediate death. The usual reception, however, was excruciatingly endless torture. Yet still, the Rogues continued to grow, as more and more vampires were revolting against Carlisle's many trivial rules. And as the nights passed, each brought about a new challenge to both halves of the vampire race.

And who am I in this story?

To the followers of Carlisle I was known as a disgrace. A dishonor brought to all vampires.

But, to the Rogues, I was known as something much different. I was eminent to the entire Rogue population. Their shining light in this dark, ruthless world.

I was their leader.

They call me Isabella.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you all for the warm welcome back - it'll be a slow comeback, but that's still progress, right?**

**I've been lucky to have a new partner in crime, and that would be the ever so lovely Ginger Vondiesel. Thanks for your beta/prereading help, cheers to more that's to come! Unless she gets sick of me... that is.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. Not me.**

* * *

_**Edward**_

I looked around at the castle walls as if, even centuries later, they were all still new to me.

The events that had plagued our kind throughout the time had been countless and varied; though in the end the castle had never even come close to crumbling.

Carlisle, leader of all vampires and possibly the main reason our kind continued to roam the night, had done all in his power to maintain the entire race and his rule over it. To say that he has been successful would be an insulting understatement. Even now, in the midst of constant attacks to his rule, he continued to enforce all of his rules in order for vampires to exist into the oncoming centuries.

Of course, though vampires may be immortal, eventually there will be an end to our very existence, naturally or otherwise. Carlisle had realized this further on through his rule, motivating himself to create his own heir. Esme was said to be the most exquisite female vampire of all at the time of his realization, and knowing Carlisle, he would not settle for anything but the best. Fully understanding Carlisle's high status and leadership, Esme really had no choice but to accept his proposal gratefully. From that day on, Esme was Carlisle's lifelong mate and bore him three children.

I was one of them.

Emmett was the first born child to Carlisle and Esme. Typically, as with all first born sons in a flourishing kingdom, they are immediately chosen as the current leader's successor. As of Emmett's birth, he was rightfully chosen at Carlisle's successor when the time came. Even several centuries later, Emmett continued to follow all of Carlisle's demands and requests perfectly. The bond between father and son was very unique, though extremely indescribable. Many other vampires expected their sons to share the same bond with them, however it had never been matched in comparison to the complete adoration Emmett had with my father, not throughout the entire kingdom.

Following Emmett's birth, my parents bore another child, which was myself – Edward. There was absolutely no doubt that a leader was unquestionably strong with one son – with two, he was essentially immortal. Despite the fact that immortality ran in the blood of vampires, the meaning of it was different. Carlisle's rule would continue to live on through his blood, and he knew that his two sons would do so for him. Really though, what good would it be for him to create his own empire and have it crumble when his time had come? He raised both Emmett and I to become impeccably strong, not only physically, but mentally as well. Throughout any actions, our loyalty had remained with our father. Not only that, but his rulings were practically drilled into our minds. Ultimately, we lived just as he did. He raised us to become like him. Complete replicates. Carlisle understood that raising his two sons as he did would leave no possible way for his legacy to end. However, my relationship with Carlisle was not comparable to the one that Emmett and he shared. I was not always as obedient as Emmett, which was clearly known for the many centuries I have lived.

Though my mother was very satisfied with her two sons, she continued to crave her own daughter. Possibly to create her own little mini Esme. And she got what she wanted. Alice was beautiful, elegant, and extremely delightful. Quite a refreshing change when you considered Emmett and I. Rather than Alice worrying about the kingdom, she was much more interested in the latest fashion trends and creating the best wardrobe.

In all, we were the family of royalty amongst the vampires. Tales of our family had been, and would continue to be spread throughout the land.

And yet, though the majority of the vampires population religiously followed Carlisle's rule, there was still a rebellion.

They called themselves the Rogues.

To the members of my father's rule, they were known as traitors. In essence, they were vampires who did not deserve to live, and had disgraced the vampire name completely. Any Rogue who had been found by soldiers was tortured ruthlessly in hopes that one would break in self-preservation. Though the Rogues meant nothing to my father, there was one for whom he never relinquished his search.

And that was their leader.

Though many did not speak her name, she was known as Isabella. Along with her two devoted companions, she roamed the land in search of ways to cause harm and incessant annoyance to my father and his creation. His creation, of course being the entire vampire population under his every rule, and due to the success she had had over the years, she had created her own followers. And as great as the number of vampires was who devoted themselves to my father, she was equally as worshiped by her Rogues.

On the other hand, though my father despised her in every single way possible, he would surprisingly not tolerate any insults made upon her. I had seen firsthand one of his council members insult Isabella in front of him. It had been said that only vampire venom could cause us death when placed upon a weapon, but on that day I was proven wrong. The harsh impact received as my father back-handed that single council member ripped away a portion of his right cheek. Though Carlisle had let him live, the scar still remains. I had yet to find the reason for his actions, due to his complete silence on the subject. However, I was not the only curious one. One would only be ignorant if they hadn't heard the talk resuming throughout the kingdom. It seemed as if, through the many centuries, my father's obsession with Isabella was becoming well-known among the population. People didn't dare raise questions, knowing the consequences of that action, but the thoughts remained, bubbling close to the surface.

Nevertheless, though my siblings and I did not expose ourselves outside the castle walls very often, our presence there seemed to be known by the Rogues at many times. The most recent had been Alice's. Without informing the guard, she had gone out on her own the night before and been attacked by a Rogue. She may not have been injured, but it had raised my father's alert on the subject to a higher level than was normal.

Now I stood facing a man, my own kind, who was about to experience a feeling worse than death itself. My father had insisted Emmett and I join him on his recent find.

The captured Rogue.

My father had been adamant on our inclusion on the event. And of course, Emmett and I knew better than to refuse. We stood stiffly on each side of my father's chair in the council room, with each member of the council joined in the matter. Seated around the crescent-shaped table, each pair of eyes settled on the Rogue in front of us. The sharp angles on their perfectly molded faces as well as piercing stares, while all clothed in similar long, black cloaks. Not only that, but each one was sitting as if time had frozen. Bodies not even moving an inch, it was as if there was no life in them at all. The only passion seen from the group was through their eyes as they glared at the Rogue in front of them. No matter their feelings, each council member knew better than to sympathize with the Rogue. After all, the Rogue's rebellion was the reason there was no peace amongst the vampires. Each member of the gathering waited for my father to make a move as he took his time analyzing the Rogue.

As with all vampires, this one was gifted with beauty. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back, though it was a bit of a mess now considering his shape. His white shirt was smudged with dirt and grime, and torn in different spots.

What a waste.

Each member of the council, along with Emmett and I, remained motionless as my father began his questioning.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Father asked patiently. I knew this act of his very well – he would first act sympathetic and treat the Rogue as an equal. The idea behind it was to lure the captured into a false sense of security. I had been witness to this performance more than once, and I knew that it would only last until the victim was thoroughly deceived. Or until Carlisle just couldn't reign in his anger any longer.

The Rogue, left to kneel on the unforgiving floor with his feet and arms bound, remained frozen. His slouched back rose and fell with every breath he took. His eyes were locked on his hands, which remained on his lap.

"I asked you a question, Rogue," he stated again, remaining deceptively unaffected by the clear disobedience.

Once again, the Rogue did not respond to the simple question. My father sighed and shook his head before signaling towards one of the council members. He nodded at my father's request before lifting his hand slightly.

We all watched as the silver dagger, with its blade tainted violet with vampire venom, arose from the small table in front of the council member and ascended towards the Rogue. I gazed around at the council members, who still remained frozen as they watched the moving dagger. I had heard of the torture followed out during questioning, but I had never expected something as cruel as this. It was obvious how my father and the council members felt about Rogues; with every one gone, restoration of peace among all vampires got nearer and nearer to our grasp.

With one small movement, the knife sliced across both of the Rogue's arms as he screamed in agony.

"Now will you comply?" My father inquired again. He was still patient, still sitting in his chair; the effect was unnerving.

The Rogue's screams ended while his breathing sped and his eyes darted to Carlisle's.

"My name… is James," He replied bitterly, and with some difficulty. He was clearly doing everything he could manage to set aside his pain.

"Well, James, I welcome you to my castle," my father told him, smiling as he opened his arms wide in gesture, then chuckling to himself. "Though it is a shame that you had to come here this way. I'm sure you know of my rule."

"I know of all your pathetic _rules_," James snapped, his eyes visibly darkening to a deep black in anger.

"Well then, I'm sure you know the one that pertains to you Rogues specifically. Am I right?" My father seemed to enjoy the results he was receiving from the Rogue. When James did not answer, my father smiled cynically and continued. "It seems as if you do not. Emmett, would you care to inform James of his future?"

"Upon retrieval, a Rogue will be questioned by council members," Emmett replied immediately.

"Well done, my son. And?"

"And, if that Rogue does not cooperate with questioning, he shall be killed," Emmett finished emotionlessly. As with the other council members, he barely showed any expression. However, his furrowed brows and pursed lips showed some feeling. I was unsure of what, exactly. I knew that if I had been shocked by what I was seeing, Emmett had possibly been feeling the same way.

My father began to clap slowly in response, while the Rogue remained frozen in front of us. The sounds of his strained breathing emitted throughout the room as his head drooped to his chest.

"My son gave you a noteworthy explanation, James. And now, your compliance remains the issue," Father told him upon settling his hands upon each armrest. "Tell me. Where is your leader?"

James' breathing continued to pace and deepen as the sounds of his every breath engulfed the Council Room. Though my father had endured the Rogue's disobedience before, his impatience was beginning to become apparent. He signaled again to the previous council member, who again led the dagger to make three long and deep carves across his bare back.

"Your defiance is most unwelcomed, Rogue. I will ask you again, where is your leader?" He asked once more, his voice beginning to rise as he clutched onto the ends of the armrests of the chair.

Once more, James did not reply, earning himself two slow slices across his chest. His cries of pain were almost unbearable as this time the dagger cut slowly and effortlessly. The deep slashes looked horrific, showing the levels of tissue in his body. The dagger continued, but this time it had taken it's time going farther into the Rogue's skin. I could easily see the solid white of his bone. He continued to scream as my father yelled back.

"If you value your pathetic life, answer me! Where is your leader?" My father yelled, signaling for the council member to continue leading the dagger along James' body. The screams of torture were rising through every slice.

I looked over at Emmett, who had remained expressionless throughout the entire time, and saw a hint of a small smile at the corner of his mouth. His agreement with my father's torture was obvious as he stood, watching as if it was merely a child's game. As my eyes wandered back to my father, his anger had clearly soared as his eyes were engulfed by violet.

"Where is she? Where is Isabella?" He shouted in fury over James' cries at each wave of pain from the tainted dagger.

Finally, as it seemed a wasted attempt, my father gave one last look at the council member. He flicked his fingers, leading the dagger right through James' heart. As James' last breath left his mouth, his body went limp against the ground. I watched, attempting to control my grimace as James' body slowly began to decompose in front of me. The flawless muscles gradually fell into a mass of skin while his eyes deflated. A few short moments later, the immortal vampire had morphed into a lifeless corpse.

While I stood motionless, my father motioned for the council members to leave. Once they had gone, he rose from his chair and began his way out as Emmett and I followed. When he reached the door, he turned to face the both of us.

"I will not have this happen to one of my children again. I cannot and will not have my own bloodline threatened by those heathens. From now on, if either of you choose to exit the castle, you will inform the guard and have them escort you. I expect you to pass my order to your disobedient sister as well, as this most readily pertains to her. Until I find it unnecessary, this order will remain in place. Am I understood?"

Emmett and I quickly nodded in agreement. Once my father had turned and left, Emmett and I returned to our room in the castle. While as vampires we did not sleep, there was a large area in the castle designated for the three of us. It consisted of a library, music collection, several tables and chairs and lastly, Alice's closet. Without any exaggeration, Alice's closet could clothe a small country. As we entered the room, Alice was there standing with an outfit in each hand.

"And how was the questioning?" She asked as she swiftly walked back into her closet and out again.

"Dreadful," I answered.

"The miserable Rogue wouldn't comply," Emmett added from his position by the music collection, while he searched for a specific item.

"Shame," Alice replied uncaringly as she faced her mirror and held an outfit up to her torso. "So how hot would I look in this tonight?"

Sighing, I made my way over to her and attempted to take the simple clothes out of her hand before she quickly snatched them out of my grasp.

"First off, dear sister, you should know better than to ask your brother to rate you on how _hot_ you look," I said in disgust. She seriously obsessed over the irreplaceable and stunning garments she wore. "And second, Father has demanded that we not leave the castle without a guard."

"What? When?" She cried out, her shock plain on her face as her jaw dropped.

"Just now, after the questioning. And he was rather firm, so I expect you to not disobey him this time Alice," Emmett said sternly.

Alice pouted childishly before turning back to her mirror and flaunting her outfit yet again. She looked at herself then paused, until her pout morphed into a devious smile as she looked at me from the mirror. Knowing my little sister, and how much I could fight it, I was about to become putty in her small hands.

"No, Alice. Whatever you're thinking, I'm not doing it," I said quickly, turning to make my way to the library in attempt to avoid her.

Unfortunately, my attempts seem to have no affect on Alice.

"Oh, please, Edward. You haven't even heard what my plan is yet!" She whined as she followed me.

"I know, but it's still no," I replied firmly.

"Edward, please!" She cried again as she sped in front of me, stopping me in my footsteps. "I've been looking forward to this for several nights. Please, would you just go with me? It'll only be for a short while, and Father won't even find out."

I sighed, feeling guilty already as my little sister pleaded for my agreement. Attempting to avoid her again, I looked over my shoulder to hopefully have some support from my brother. "Emmett?"

"I will not be included in her acts of disobedience," he told me, his attention still toward the disc player. "If you choose to, I don't plan on stopping either of you. I'm not your babysitter. I will make an effort to keep this quiet, though I can't promise anything."

Clearly he had assumed that my request was to go, rather than for him to disagree with Alice. Her eyes lit up at Emmett's agreement, and she ran up to give him a tight embrace that almost had him gasping for breath before entering her closet one last time.

Little did I know what to expect of that night.

If only I had known the turmoil I would face because of it. If only I could have told myself at that moment that it was all so very worth it, in the end.


End file.
